In general, graphical user interfaces can present transitions between graphical elements as users interact with webpages or applications. That is, a presentation of a graphical element can be adjusted (graphically animated) to a differing presentation of the graphical element. Smooth transitions between such presentations provide ease of a user experience to help users understand the semantic relationships between the graphical elements, which makes software easier to use.
Transitions of graphical elements on a graphical user interface are difficult and time consuming to design and implement. Transitions often render at low frame rates on low end hardware causing a laggy and unpolished user experience.